Poppet
by BangstaXELF
Summary: Wake up, dress, eat, kill, sleep, repeat; that was his routine which he followed dutifully, unaware of the strings attached to his body. That was until a certain mission sent his mind haywire and he was left debating whether to go back and rekindle his strings or follow the new road he had paved, discarding his old self. (BangtanSonyeondan ensemble...crossover wtf?) BTS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs and imagination**

 **This is unbeta-ed, sorry for any mis-convenience.**

PROLOGUE

A bullet whizzed past the tree line and struck the obnoxious looking man standing between hordes of black-uniformed figures. At once the calm atmosphere shattered by shrill cries and panicked voices.

Raven smirked to himself, "Freaking useless bodyguards."

He put away his sniper rifle and inched back to his skateboard, making certain none of those wayward slugs caught him. Bat-shit insane going gun wielding people were a pain in the butt, expelling ammo every which way like nobody's business.

He scoffed when he picked up another scream. The wrong person framed and murdered, again, like always.

The affair was now nothing better than a morgue, him having done in the main damn dude.

With a sigh, he hopped onto the board and kicked at the ground, absentmindedly wondering how people could be so darn foolish. The wheels rotated and after a few more kicks, he was speeding past the packed markets and into the shady forest nobody ventured into anymore.

It might appear like dangerous territory to them but to him, it was the place he called home. These woods were his abode, where he had spent his childhood, playing with his brother and mistress. There was a small lake hidden somewhere behind the dense trees where the master used to take him to teach the essentials of underwater combat before they advanced over to the river streaming through the mountain valley.

In these forests, he had trained for three laborious years. Gutting an animal each day with his bare hands and a small pocket knife was his primary task till killing came to him as easy as breathing. He didn't feel as queasy anymore from the blood nor from the organs that occasionally spilled out of his subjects when he had to extract info from them as he once used to.

Looking forward, he recognized the tree tunnel that led directly to the guild headquarters. He grinned, imagining how happy master will be when he will inform him about how he had killed off that big fat man, the same one who had threatened their guild recently.

"Welcome back, Raven-ah," A voice cut in on his thoughts. He slid to a stop in front of the looming gates of his guild-cum-residence after spotting the owner of the delicate voice; a soft looking lady who stood on the right side of the enormous double doors, waiting to escort him in. Her dark hair done up in a high bun; bangs framing her olive face, while her round honey brown eyes checked him for any harm he might've sustained, the ever-present smile never abandoning her tinted lips.

"Master has been awaiting you in his office," she informed him after making sure he didn't need patching up and gestured for him to follow her.

Without inquiring, the boy picked up his board and went along the lady as she led him up the many flights of stairs and towards the mahogany door at the end of a hallway. She rapped at the door in a unique code line and twisted the knob, gesturing him to proceed onward.

He offered her a bow and went in; the door locking behind him with an echoing click. He spared a swift glance at his surroundings, more out of habit than out of curiosity but nothing had changed in the three years he had been here, not even the black and white conception of the room that often drove him dizzy.

"Come and have a seat Raven-ah," came a gruff male voice from behind the partition. He put his rifle case on the drink table, leaving behind his board by the door before walking behind the partition and into the man's main working station. The said man was seated behind his writing desk, preoccupied with a bunch of documents.

Raven headed over to one of the leather chairs and seated down like he was told, making certain to be still to not disturb the man. He looked over as the peroxide blonde man scribbled something in a few, signed some and burned up the rest before straightening up to deal with him.

The man's appearance was the damn opposite of the work he was engaged in. His skin was near about scar-free except for one on his palm; his face the least intimidating of his looks what with his feline-like eyes and stubby nose. "You see," he started, setting aside the spectacles that stood perched on the bridge of his nose, "There is this legion of guilds that has been on and about, attempting to bring guilds like ours out of business." He unfurled a map and put it on the desk, motioning for the other to focus. Raven nodded, gazing down at it with hawk-like eyes, obtaining names of numerous guilds, some crossed out while a few circled in red.

The man, Yoon was his name, pointed at one of the circled ones, "Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyer is one of the leaders. And since his very own son has established one of the so-called 'dark guild's, he is even more into in this 'cleansing mission', striving to bite off our asses along with theirs,"

Raven studied the photos handed to him, committing them to memory. One of them was a short, as in _short,_ old man, one was an ugly looking black haired man with a weird-ass mustache and the last one was a silly looking building, the guild.

"Others have suppressed the other guilds but this one old noob isn't ready to just shut with his crap and let us do our job. Now he has left me no other damn choice."

"So I have to get rid of him, right? Like usual?" Raven guessed, pointing at the old man's picture.

Yoon agreed, "Eventually, yes but unlike traditional methods, we have to seek an unusual approach with this one because am positive he will be up in his guard, with the other legion members being eliminated or having backed away. Not to forget that he is a mage, a strong one at that."

Raven sat up straighter in anticipation. Finally, he was being given his first BIG mission.

"So Raven-ah," the man began, leaning on the table with his palms tucked and his cheek coming to rest on them, "I need you to infiltrate the guild, build their trust in you and when the opportunity strikes, sack him up for good."

Raven gawked at him, "You mean to say…"

Yoon smirked, his tone gaining a lilting edge as he declared, "Yes, go on and become a member of Fairy Tail."

TBC

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S FINALLY OUT HERE!**

 **It was written out wayyyy before but it took me like…3 freaking days to edit THIS! Just imagine about those lengthy chapters…oh god.**

 **Anyways, hope this is better, eh? Please tell me if you see any progress in my writing, am trying my best~!**

 **Btw, is the new name for fic okay? I changed the story-line and I guess, this one seems better than the last one…**

 **PLEASE SUPPORT BTS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

 **Probable OOC-ness.**

CHAPTER 1

The main market of Magnolia was bustling with activity as usual.

"You want more, Erza?"

Erza, shoving another piece of her favorite pastry in her mouth, nodded, the motion causing her scarlet hair to swish around her head, "Yes, of course! Bring them all!"

Lucy smiled, her lips twitching as she reluctantly handed the pastry man the desired amount of jewels. The man was literally beaming as he skipped back to his shop to get the ordered delicacy.

She thanked the man, taking the dessert to the table where the requip mage was waiting expectantly. "Eat well,"

When the other was busy stuffing herself with all that sugar ladened baked goodness, her cheeks filling out as she attempted to take in more than she could chew at a time, Lucy, at last, got the opportunity to slump down in a chair, morosely grieving over her empty wallet. She could merely hope that she wouldn't have to regret sending the two idiots and the fish obsessed cat to buy Erza's birthday present.

"Theeeshh are delishhiosh Lusshhi!" Erza commented, contentment shining vividly in her orbs.

"Am glad you like them, Erza." Lucy responded, a genuine smile on her pastel pink lips. It wasn't often that the other mage let her guard down so looking at her let it loose for once made her happy.

~Somewhere else~

"This is so damn confusing!" Natsu yelled frustrated, gawking at all the clothes hanging on the display racks.

Gray and Happy were in the back end of the store, breezing through the multitude of dresses.

"Yah, ice pants!"

"What?" Said Ice Pants replied, busy trying to figure out why the hell two outfits had such a huge difference in amounts when the only distinct detail between them was a measly bow.

Natsu came over carrying a bunch of stuff in his arms, deftly ignoring the weird glances thrown their way by the other shoppers, "I can't picture how they will look until I see someone wearing them."

"Hmm," Gray hummed in response, turning around to face him with an unmistakable glint in his eyes, "Rock, paper, SCISSORS!"

"Noooo!" Natsu wailed, staring in shock at his fisted hand.

Gray looked at him smugly, picking out a few dresses and tossing them to the other, "Go and try them,"

Natsu whined, not wanting to get subjected to such torture.

"What? You lost, now go, shoo!"

"Friggin' icy pants," the dragon slayer grumbled under his breath, sulking away to the dressing area, brushing off the amused looks cast his way by other people.

Gray snickered to himself, continuing to browse through the similar looking pieces of clothes, "You find anything Happy?" he asked the exceed, glancing up at him in question.

The said exceed kept on nibbling on his fish, "Just give her a fish, she'll be happy,"

"She isn't you, she likes strawberry cakes not fi-!" he paused mid-sentence, a sudden thought striking him like a train, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Just then the salmon haired dragon slayer stepped out of the dressing room, brandishing the pale peach dress like a super model. It was stretched taut against his broad shoulders, the zip not even a little closed.

"I don't think…" Natsu began, squinting at himself in the mirror.

"I don't like the color, try another one," Gray stated, throwing another one at him only for the heck of it.

Once the dragon slayer was behind the mirrored door, he started off on his mission. He shuffled around the huge store, pausing in front of the fancy-dress section.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Happy questioned, coming over to float near his shoulder.

"Just you watch Happy; I got the perfect idea for Erza's gift."

Natsu pushed his arms through the straps of the dress, not even making an effort with the zipper knowing the fight was futile. He cursed the ice mage under his breath, throwing open the door and stepping out.

"What 'bout this o-! What the heck is that?" he questioned, gaping incredulously at the foamy bulging Strawberry shortcake thing in the other's grasp.

"Erza's gift,"

"So I got into this," he pointed at the tight dress over his broad, chiseled frame, "for nothing!?"

"Yep, Happy and I wanted something to laugh at, we did, so now we are heading back," Gray said, smirking at the other's crimson face.

"You bloody-!"

"Change first, you idiot. You don't even look a pint of scary in that dress, Pink princess."

Natsu slammed the door shut in Gray's face, cursing ferociously when he heard the other's cackling.

A few minutes later and they were out of the shop, a big bag holding Erza's gift with an obnoxious big bow taped on top of it swinging between them as they walked.

"Am a friggin' genius, admit it you pea brained loser," Gray said, a smug grin on his face.

Natsu glared at him before pointing towards himself, "If you forgot, it was ME who entered that shop!"

"But I was the one who pointed it out!"

"So what? I was the one who decided to check it out!"

"Yah! You wanna fight!?"

"Why not!? It will just prove how much of a loser YOU are!"

"Hah! As if! YOU are the loser!"

"You are!"

"Nope, you are!"

"Didn't you hear me-!? Ow!"

Natsu stumbled back from the impact, Gray instinctively holding his arm to keep him from falling down on his butt. The tall, gangly man, the one Natsu had unceremoniously walked into, towered over them both, his sleek brown hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"Watch where ya go, disrespectful brats,"

The man scoffed, shouldering past the two. Natsu tried to follow to give him a piece of his mind but an arm barred his way, "Don't, you idiot. We don't need you causing a ruckus and destroying half this damn place,"

"But that man-!"

Gray stopped him from speaking further, "Lucy is waiting for us, and we can't have Erza know what we were doing,"

Natsu kicked at the ground like a petulant child before grumbling out a 'fine' and leading the way. Half way to their destination Gray handed the big bag to the other, "Take this, I will tell Luce that we got the job done," and without waiting for a reply he turned towards the baker's, ignoring the dragon slayer's complaints.

Instead of going over to her and risk getting caught by the scarlet-haired mage, he slightly waved his arms around, catching the blonde's attention easily enough. Seeing him Lucy easily understood what he had wanted to convey and nodded, giving him a discreet thumbs up. He nodded, waving his goodbye before heading towards his place.

He had returned late last night from a solo job that required him busting low-class goons and hauling their asses and loot to the nearest guard station. His arms and legs felt horribly sore, but it wasn't something he hadn't experienced. The only thing he wanted now was to get back to his place, take a relaxing bath and sleep the day away on his soft mattress.

He was passing by the forest when he heard weird screeching from amidst the dense foliage. He had half a mind to ignore it and keep walking but his conscience didn't let him. Damn you, he cursed, turning and heading towards the looming trees and thick undergrowth.

Another scream willed him to walk faster. He conjured up an ice sword and made his way into the denser parts, cutting his way through the vegetation blocking his path. Even though it was daytime, inside the forest it felt as if it was midnight; due to the thick forest cover.

"Hey! Am here to help!" He searched his surroundings; hoping to find whoever the person in distress was and help them so he could head back and finally rest his over-worked body.

Sensing movement behind him, he whipped around, his ice-sword raised in a defensive position. "Who's there?" he cautiously asked, taking a quick glance of his surroundings.

Out of thin air, he felt something hit the back of his head, _hard._ He swung his sword blindly behind him, the momentum making the nauseous feeling worse. Black dots were dancing in front of his eyes, he cursed under his breath, knowing he was going to pass out at this rate.

Suddenly something struck his knees from behind, catching him off-guard, that fucker, causing his legs to buckle under him. Gray felt his body hit the ground with a dull thud. His vision was blurring and spinning, his limbs felt detached and his head was throbbing. And he could swear he felt a pinprick somewhere near his neck.

"Aw fuck," he groaned out, trying to look up and see the sneaky bastard who did this. But all he got was a glimpse of the other's shoes before one of them kicked his temple and at once rendered him unconscious.

Yeol picked up the unconscious mage from the ground and hauled him over his shoulder, leaving his limbs to dangle limply at his sides. He pressed a button on his comm-lacryma,

"Phase 0 completed, master."

TBC

 **Heyy~ Guess who's BIA? Me~! Anyway, sorry for the horrible delay but I wanted to get some things tweaked up and ready a bunch of following chapters. This is STILL not edited (AN: it's EDITED NOW! Re-POSTED!) since I hate editing (sue me but srsly I hate it) and my software isn't working correctly..so yeah. Hopefully there won't be many mistakes…hopefully.**

 **On another note…I sacked the whole outline I prepared and guess what I did…ARMY SQUAD WHERE YA AT!...I kinda ended up merging BTS and a sprinkle of EXO in this..? Like what? (I just love Yoongi buns too much…I dun regret lol)**

 **This chappie was pretty boring, yeah, but the next one is pretty much focused on what the heck is actually the real filling of the fic (it's frikkin' 3 am here…please forgive me I dun know wut am typing rn tbh…I will proof read my AN too lol later tho) AND MY PRECIOUS YOON BUNS COMES NEXT CHAPPIE! (Okay he already did in Prologue…(Yoon the master of Blood Reaper duh. Yoongi oppa is the perfect persona to play that role…(For those still not connecting the dots…'Yoon' is the first syllable from 'YoonGi' get it?) He is small and cute…but savage af (that savage-ness is contagious lol))))**

 **Okay yeah, I'll go now, please comment!**

 **One thing, I need you people to reply this to me asap so I can continue writing: What sounds better as a name, Gi or Ki?**

 **Please tell me or deal with what I choose. Thank you very much.**

 **Bye~!**

 **PLEASE VOTE FOR BTS ON TWITTER by using the hashtag #BTSBBMAs (am *at the rate* NateFalyn….don't tease me 'bout it…pls…ugh I hate my old silly self)**

 **WE NEED THA VOTES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Betaed by WelcomeToTheAnimeParade**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

CHAPTER 2

 _"Do you want help with your luggage, sir?"_

 _"Na, I'm fine, thanks,"_

 _In distance, he was able to hear the familiar sound of a train. Before he could fully gather his bearings, his cramped body was horribly jostled and he suddenly felt weightless. He felt a hard thump somewhere below him followed by a jarring impact to his head._

 _"Ah shit," he heard someone curse but before he could hear more his consciousness left him once again._

* * *

"Ah welcome, Masterisexpect-"

* * *

 _You actually packed him into a suitcase!?"_

 _"That was the only way to smuggle him over the borders without anyone noticing, mistress,"_

 _"Aish, please release him n-"_

* * *

 _~2 days later~_

Gray groaned awake to life, his head lolling to the side. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to be assaulted by bright light. He felt around him, feeling soft cushiony material. His feet were bare but resting on something soft, most likely a fluffy carpet. After much effort, he was able to open his eyes to a slit. There was a dull feeling thrumming through his whole body and his mind felt a bit disengaged with the rest of his body.

"You're awake!"

He jerked up in surprise at the high-pitched exclamation; immediately regretting it when he ended up pulling a muscle in his back, "Ow damn."

The woman immediately shuffled over to him, her soft hands willing his hands away from the hurting area. She delicately started massaging the area, making him sigh a little from relief. "Your body is horribly stressed; take it easy for a bit, hm?"

Gray stared at her as she moved from his neck to his shoulders and back. His head was still muddled so it took him a bit of time to realise that he actually didn't know who the hell she was. He immediately shuffled away from her, standing too fast for his current condition and near falling face first on the coffee table by the side.

"Don't move so quickly, you are gonna injure yourself," the lady scolded him, her eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown. She grabbed his bicep and forcefully made him sit down. For a lady so petite she was certainly stronger.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, swatting away her hands.

She stared at him, her frown getting replaced by an expression of understanding, her mouth taking an 'o' shape. "Ooh yeah right, I forgot," she mumbled in understanding, nodding her head to herself. She turned to beam at him, "You will remember everything soon,"

"What the f-!" Gray was cut-off mid-profanity when two men sauntered over in the large room. The shorter of them suddenly stopped, making eye contact with him. A gummy grin stretched over his face, "Ah my Gi-ah is awake, I see,"

He came over, his arms wide open, obviously in preparation to hug the youngest in the room. Gray barely had time to react when he found himself held between two firm arms and the man's dainty but sturdy torso.

Gray struggled inside his hold, trying to get away and was surprised when the man easily let him go.

The black haired guy looked funnily at him as if something was wrong with him.

"Who are you!?" Gray questioned, fed-up with the stares he was getting.

The man turned his questioning gaze on the lady who shook her head. He seemed to nod in understanding before facing Gray again, "I think he is ready now," he said, eyeing the guy sitting in front of him to make sure he would be able to take the strain of the process.

Gray looked on as the man called the other dude over, trying to make sense what the heck was going on. All he knew was that these crazy people had somehow kidnapped him for whatever reason and were now acting as if something was wrong with _him_ when in actuality it should be _them_ who should get checked.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the man kneeled in front of him, "You will be back to normal soon, don't worry." Gray saw as the man stood away and as if on cue he felt his arms being drawn back on their own accord.

"What the-!"

"Don't panic, that's just Yeol-ie." the unnamed man informed him, pointing towards the man standing near the entrance who had his hands raised in his direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE DOING TO ME!?"

"Suran, please begin,"

The lady nodded and stepped near the thrashing young adult. She shushed him lightly, placing her palms softly on his cheeks and leaning down to lightly peck at the other's forehead, "Everything will be alright,"

"Son."

* * *

" _Aish, I told you not to get the blood on your clothes, didn't I?"_

 _The lady took the little boy's small blood-stained hand in hers and willed him to walk with her. The boy stifled a giggle as he watched her fret around, gathering fresh clothes for him before pushing him lightly in the bathroom._

 _"But Mis-!" the boy began but the lady tutted at him, "I told you not to call me that when we are at_ home, _that's only for work, Gi,"_

 _The boy pouted, raising his hands over his head so she could pull his t-shirt off, "But it's confusing! Can't I just stick with one thing?"_

 _The lady laughed at that, ruffling his ebony hair with one hand while the other was busy gathering his blood stained clothes he had discarded on the floor. She got up and went over to the hamper placed in the corner of the decent sized room, chucking the dirty clothes inside. Yet another pair of decent clothes has gone to waste._

 _"You will get used to it, don't worry,"_

 _Gi complained again, "But whyyy?"_

 _"Aww my baby, that's just the rules you've got to follow, I can't do anything about it,"_

 _"But_ Eomma!"

* * *

 _Okay, you see that fatty man?"_

 _Gi nodded, his eyes fixed on a figure obscured by multiple trees._

 _"Good, now aim," the man ordered, helping him in the areas where he faltered. "Ready?"_

 _"Yep," Gi replied, completely focused on his target. "Target locked."_

 _"Good, now…"_

 _Bang!_

 _The hay figure went down with a thump. They saw as an albino figure went over to the downed target, checking it over before shooting back a, "ACED!"_

 _Gi fist pumped to himself, smiling back at the man lying on the mound beside him._

 _"Good work, kid. You are learning fast," the man praised him, clapping a hand on his back. Leaves were sticking up from his dyed pink hair, making his protégé snort a poorly hidden laugh. The man looked at him in confusion, "What?"_

 _"Nothing, Master_ YoonYoon, _"_

 _Yoon's facecolored the samecolor as his hair. He swatted the other's head, his voice cracking a little in between, "Shut up, disrespectful brat,"_

* * *

 _Three people, one tall while two bite-sized; fell out of the air ducts of the facility and into the kitchen._

 _"Look, kids," the taller one started, pulling the two up into a standing position by their collars, "Don't do anything, ANYTHING to trip an alarm, got it?"_

 _The two nodded simultaneously, a determined glint in their sleep-puffed eyes._

 _The taller and older guy nodded back before pointing them towards the lower shelves and him going to rummage through the upper ones._

 _"Hyung, you sure we will find the donuts here?" the white haired one questioned, opening another cabinet._

 _"Yes, Yeol-Intel is never wrong, never," Yeol declared, shuffling through many boxes of weird spices. He grumbled under his breath when he didn't find anything of their interest there too, "You find anything, Lee?"_

 _"Nope," came the reply from somewhere in the dark._

 _"Gi?"_

 _"Uh, I think..?"_

 _The two shuffled towards where the youngest was currently prodding a box._

 _"Lemme,"_

 _Yeol fumbled with the box before giving up and simply tearing it into two._

 _"Whoa, hyung is so strong,"_

 _He grinned proudly; flexing his muscles before brandishing the treats snuggled inside the two halves of the box. He took one out, handing the other half of the box to the two. Yeol took a bite and immediately groaned from the utter heaven flooding his senses, "Oh hell, am in love, fucking hell,"_

 _The two eyed him weirdly, shared a look before taking a bite themselves. All the residual sleep rushed away from them as they wolfed down the sweet treats, even licking the crumbs stuck on the box._

 _"Ahh, my tummy hurts," Lee groaned, flopping down on the cold tiled floor. Beside him, Gi was still eating a donut he had snatched from Yeol's part of the box._

 _Yeol grinned at him, his tongue swiping out to lick at his chocolate stained finger, "Sweet love hurts, kid."_

 _Lee stood up, heading to fetch himself a glass of water. He tried to open the huge fridge only to set off one of the many security links around the facility._

 _"Whoopsie-daisies,"_

"Fuckin' daisies! Run you brats!"

* * *

 _Raven-ah, job done?"_

 _"Yes master,"_

 _The man nodded, his attention still focused on the lacryma screen in front of him, "You are dismissed for today."_

 _Raven bowed, turning around to walk out of the office when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, looking up and saw the gummy grin he had become accustomed to over time._

 _"Gi-ah, don't wanna celebrate your 50th successful mission with me?"_

 _Gi grinned back and let him be guided into a hidden backroom that only the close few had the privilege of knowing about._

 _Yoon led him over and made him sit down on one of the many mismatched couches in the room. While the kid was seated he went into the adjoining kitchenette and pulled out a small cake from the mini-fridge._

 _Gi was focused on a weird stain on the coffee table when a cake with lit candles was placed on top of it, hiding it from view. He looked up and found his master holding out a plastic knife, one of those baby proofed ones, to him. This was kind of weird in general because he was the same man who had taught him how to wield a sword in the first place. Nonetheless, he took it and held it over the baked delicious goodness._

 _"Na-uh, blow the candles first,"_

 _And so he did before cutting the cake with a precision that came naturally to him. Yoon placed a big slice on a plate before handing it to him, "Eat up; one time won't ruin your diet,"_

 _Both of them ate in comfortable the silence, none of them good in able to initiate or hold a small talk._

 _After a bit Yoon got up, Gi eyeing his every move, watching as the man went around and picked up something._

 _"Liked the cake?" Yoon questioned, standing behind the couch across from Gi, effectively hiding what he held in his hands._

 _Gi nodded because indeed the chocolate slathered cake had been delicious. "You made it?" he asked, after studying the other's expression, receiving a bashful nod in reply._

 _"Suran-noona taught me and after what happened…uh…I brought something for you, too. As a token of peace and understanding..?"_

 _Yoon walked over to the coffee table and placed a hand-held carrier on top of it._

 _"What is it?" Gi questioned, looking over the thing curiously. He unlatched the cage only for a little hamster to come tumbling out. He looked wide eyed at it before staring up at the man, "A…hamster?"_

 _Yoon nodded, his mint green hair moving in tandem with his head, "As a sorry for what happened to…"_

 _"_ Suy."

* * *

 _Stop crying Raven-ah, this is an order!"_

 _Raven sniffled, his trembling hand inching closer and closer to the delicate animal fur ball in his hand. He cried out once again, looking, begging up at the unrelenting cold eyes of the man, "Not Suy, please! Not Suy!"_

 _Yoon shook his head, glaring hard at the snotty mess, "You need to do this Raven-ah, this is necessary for the completion of your training, no buts!"_

 _Raven sobbed, screwing his eyes close to ignore the wide beady eyes of baby jaguar cub looking up at him, "Am sorry!" he cried out, plunging the dagger into the small animal's neck, effectively killing it._

 _He cried and cried, swatting away the hand that fell on his shoulder._

 _"Gi-ah…"_

 _"Go away! I hate you!"_

"I…hate YOU!"

Suran jumped in her place, startled by the sudden shout.

"Lemme guess, Suy, right?"

Gi glared at the short man, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Yoon ran a hand through his natural black hair, having finally liberated his scalp from the torture of dyeing after all these years. He eyed his protégé, letting out a small amused laugh, "Of all things you had to bring up that,"

"Is he normal now..?"

Gi shifted his glaring eyes onto the figure standing near the entrance, his hands still raised as he kept the spell intact.

"Yeah, you can drop the binds now,"

Yeol nodded, muttering an incantation under his breath, the binding spell breaking shortly. Gi flexed his arms, trying to get rid of the knots in his muscles. "Ah, am sorry 'bout that," Yeol said, looking sheepishly at him. Noticing the look of confusion on the other's face he let out an uneasy laugh, "Ya know, knocking you out, drugging you and well…stuffing you in a suitcase?"

Gi stared at him, his jaw slack in bewilderment, "What the heck..?"

"Ah Yeol-ie," Yoon began, running a hand over his face, fixing the gangly man with a tired look, "You don't go around announcing stuff like that to people's face, especially when you did that stuff to them,"

"You WHAT!?"

Yoon was barely able to hold the back of the enraged teen's shirt, preventing him from attacking the other man, "Calm down Gi, it was necessary to bring you back,"

Gi stopped thrashing, becoming limp in the man's hold. Suran, thinking something was wrong, went over to inspect him, "Gi-ah?" she asked worriedly. The teen looked up, a confused look on his face, "Bring me…back?"

"Uhuh," Yeol grunted in reply, coming closer, trying to test the waters if it was okay to approach the other now, "I missed you, you were gone for so long," he said, patting the other's shoulder in an 'I'm glad you're back' way.

"But…where was I gone?"

Yoon shot an alarmed look to the only female in the room, quirking a brow.

"We will have to work slowly and gradually, letting everything return at once won't be good for his…uh…mental and emotional capacity," she explained receiving a nod of understanding in return.

They stood in silence before Yoon broke it, deciding to go along with the current circumstances, "Okay, good, we can easily progress from here on," He nodded towards Yeol, "You can go and rest, we will proceed further when he is ready."

Yeol bowed to the two, shooting a smile towards the still bamboozled teen before smoothly making his way out of the room.

"Gi," Yoon began, "Let's go to your room, ne? We have a lot to talk about."

Suran watched as the two walked out, flopping down on the couch when the door closed behind them, "Aish that idiot better be careful,"

"You better know what you are doing, _YoonYoon._ "

TBC

 **AAAH UPDATE IS HERE!**

 **Hope you liked it~!**

 **To ma fellow ARMYs, ma lovely fam, we all are in various stages of deaths after Jungkook and (HOLYF!?) JIMIN(!?) dropped that gorgeous, eargasmic cover of 'We Don't Talk Anymore' so let's all huddle close and cry together, yeah?  
We ARMYs are so spoiled tbh lol  
Aaand yeah, as I said before, Yoon is YOONGI (ma precious bub Yoongo I lub u 3), Yeol is CHANYEOL and Suran is, well, SURAN.**

 **If anybody has any confusion, please let me know and I'll try to answer them as well as I could~!**

 **BTS FESTA OMG AM GONNA DIE! LALALALALALA!**

 **Response to guest reviews (I luv u people, honestly I do):**

 **Guest (May 2) (Chapter 1): Tbh am the same kinda person too lol, I sometimes wonder if something is wrong with ma brain or smthng  
Well yes, am a proud ARMY but am a proud member of other fandoms too lol (MONSTA X GOT THEIR OFFICIAL LIGHT-STICK LIKE WUTT!? And KIHYUN AND YOONGI ARE FRIENDS LIKE WHAAATTTT!? Am so happy I dunno why lmao)  
THEY WON! I voted day and night, helped others crash Twitter, spammed the BBMAs committee or some people idk but THEY WON! I still re-watch their interviews lol Stayed up whole night just to watch them live I wus sooooo happyyy~! (AND NOW ITS BTS FESTA!)**

 **In short, thank you for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it~!**

 **ChocoNeko Ninja: (Chapter 1) Thanks for reading and commenting~! And yep, that fight, well considering where THIS one is going…am not too sure lol but there are bound to be similarities, so yeah, we'll see lol**

 **(Chapter 2) Yep, I agree, the similarity was like 90%, so yeah.**

 **I used Gi lol…'cus it's Yoon and Gi: YOONGI!**

 **ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE, please notify me if you see anything~! Me and my lovely beta, whom I can't appreciate enough, have tried to get it as error free as it could~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Betaed by WelcomeToTheAnimeParade**

~Fairy Tail~

~The Next Day (Erza's B'Day)

The guild was in an uproar. And legitimately so, they were still preparing for their Titania's 'surprise' birthday party, the preparations that should've been done hours ago if not for a bunch of certain people who decided that brawling in a fully decorated guild was a good decision. So here they were, trying to make do with the leftover stuff. Luckily the cake was still protected from the wrath of their guild's overly excited members.

"You. Are. An. Idiot!" Lucy yelled, punctuating every word with a hit on the fire dragon slayer's head.

Natsu shielded his head with his arms, bending out of the blonde mage's range, "But Lucy!" he whined, "It was Icy-Pants' idea! He bought it!"

"He isn't here so you will have to take his share of hits too!" she scolded, smacking him once again.

Natsu was rubbing his aching head when Happy came flying through the guild's doors, narrowly avoiding hitting Gajeel who was half-heartedly nailing the streamers to the roof.

"He wasn't at his apartment!" he announced, coming to rest on the table.

"That's weird, he should've been here hours ago," Lucy mumbled, leaning down to rest her head on top of her folded arms. Her back was aching from all the work she had to do and she deserved a much-needed break.

"Am gonna beat his lazy ass when he gets here, dumping us to do all the work," Natsu growled under his breath. They were lounging lazily, letting the others complete the left over work. "Hm, I smell…" Natsu sat up straighter, sniffing the air, "EVERYONE! ERZA'S COMING!"

Following the loud declaration, everyone went into a frenzy. Some were trying to blow the last few remaining balloons while others were busy in making the place free of any trash that was lying around. Mira and Lisanna were carefully maneuvering their way through the hall and to the center table, the huge cake held firmly in their grip.

"Everyone hide!"

Erza was walking through the cobblestone path, smiling at the people who wished her a happy birthday. The guild was in her sight now, rising above any other building in the vicinity.

But wait, something seemed weird about the guild. She noticed the lack of normal noise coming from the building. A frown took over her previously lax features as she cautiously made her way to the guild. Instead of going through the front entrance she changed her path and decided to take the back door. If anything sneaky was up, it was better to catch it off guard.

She requiped a sword in her hand and stood with her back against the rickety wooden door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, cringing when it made a creaking noise that seemed so loud in the pin-drop silence.

"Let's do this."

Everyone in the guild was hiding. Some were under the tables, some hid behind the curtains, some were using the pillars as an ideal hiding place while some were way too lazy and thought lying down flat on the floor will be a good idea.

"Where's she?" Lucy whispered to the dragon slayer squatting beside her under a random table. Natsu sniffed the air, "She is here, why isn't she coming in?"

Just then, "YAAAHHHH!"

"OH FUCK-WHAT THE HELL!"

"KYAAAA!"

"SAVEME!"

"ATTACK! NOT A DRILL!"

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

"Fire Dragon's IRON F- Erza?"

Natsu landed with a thud on the floor, his ignited fist going out with a puff.

Erza was standing, her hackles and sword raised. Her gaze shifted from the dragon slayer getting up from the floor to the others popping out of their hiding places. That's when it hit her, "Oh…"

"What the hell Erza you scared us!"

"Oh…I didn't…I thought the guild was under attack or something."

One by one everyone, including the birthday girl, burst out in a bout of laughter, some more rambunctious than others.

"We were gonna surprise you but it seems we got surprised instead!" Mira exclaimed, placing a big, glittery cap on Erza's scarlet hair, "Happy birthday!"

Everyone cheered loudly, booze going around at a rapid pace. Gajeel had brought out his guitar and was crooning horribly into a microphone but for once no one stopped him, letting him do what he wanted. The exceeds had gotten their own special fish table, courtesy of Gildarts who had recently returned from a fishing trip with loads of catch.

"Should we cut the cake?" Mira questioned, helping Lucy put on the candles.

"Hmm, but Gray isn't here yet…"

Mira nodded, her eyes unconsciously drifting over to the guild doors, "So where is he?"

"Look Erza, this was Ice princess' idea! So please don't beat me!"

Natsu quickly thrust the big bag in her hands and ducked out of the way to a safe distance from where he could quickly bolt out of the doors if the need arises.

He watched as Erza carefully untied the ribbon and opened the bag. Please like it, he thought, covering his ears with his hands in preparation for the screaming that was to come. Any moment now; his feet instinctively getting ready to bolt to evade the tsunami wave of anger.

Everyone stood still as the scarlet haired mage let the bag drop to the ground, her hands holding a big foamy costume that resembled her favorite desert. What the hell, everyone thought at once, eyeing the pink haired wizard inching closer to the door.

Lucy was standing beside Erza, a stream of excuses and blames ready on the tip of her tongue, "Erza..?"

Erza turned to face her team-mate, her rounded eyes staring unblinkingly at her face, "You got me…this?"

Lucy immediately shook her head, pointing towards the fire dragon slayer trying to hide behind a pillar, "It was Natsu and Gray, I swear Erza!" she replied, getting a "Traitor!" shouted in her direction from across the hall. She ignored him in favor of trying to weasel her way out of the requip mage's anger, "I wanted to get you a dress but these idiots bought this!" she explained, her motions frantic, "But don't worry, I'll get it replaced for yo-"

"I like it…"

Lucy stopped short, a confused "What?" falling out of her mouth. Everyone's eyes were on Erza who was happily trying on the strawberry cap.

"I love this!"

"Huh?"

Natsu quickly shuffled over to the female mage's side, "You like this?"

Erza nodded in reply, smiling widely, "I love it so much I can eat it up!"

"Oh..," Lucy mumbled, still eyeing the other carefully, "You really do like it, right?"

"Yeah, this is just what I wanted for my collection!"

Tension gone, everyone returned to enjoying the party. Except for the birthday girl herself.

"Where's Gray?" she asked, already in her new costume.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "No idea, haven't seen him since yesterday."

"It isn't like Iceprincess to miss Erza's birthday," Natsu commented, resting his chin on his palm. He wouldn't admit it loud but the other's sudden disappearance made him uneasy. "He wasn't in his apartment too, Happy checked an' all."

Erza nodded before proceeding to stand up from her seat.

"Erza?"

The scarlet haired mage faced her teammates, "We gotta find Gray; it doesn't feel complete without him." Having said that she resolutely made her way over to the guild doors, ignoring the confused looks shot her way.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look before standing up to join the requip mage, Happy flying over to them from where he had been with Asuka and Carla, joining them in their 'mission'.

.

.

.

"Uhh Erza," Lucy called the other female mage unsurely.

"Hm?"

"Don't you wanna change outta…that?"

The scarlet mage, dressed in the big foamy costume, looking like a walking pastry, shot her a confused look, "Why would I?"

The blond mage laughed uneasily, "Never mind, you look…good!"

"Hm, thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome~!"

~Blood Reaper~

~1 day since the kidnapping~

Gi looked around the eerily familiar yet unfamiliar room. On one side it felt like it was only yesterday that he was sleeping in this bed and on the other it felt like it had been ages. His head felt jumbled, it was getting difficult for him to try and make sense out of everything happening around him.

He let his eyes wander over the pale cream walls, over the wardrobe in the corner with an adjoining desk that seemed too small for him now. As if suddenly struck with something, he looked up at the ceiling and there it was, the glow-in-dark sticker lacrymas his master had brought for him.

 _Gi looked on as his master jumped on his bed, trying to reach the ceiling and paste the moon sticker. But apparently, he was too tiny to do so. He snorted, trying to hide it behind his hands but the ever so sharp man had caught him._

 _"Yah! If you can't help then don't laugh!" Yoon scolded him, bending his legs before springing up only to slip and land with a thump on the bed._

 _Gi laughed, right in the face of the fallen man. He didn't care anymore; his master was way too silly._

 _Yoon grumbled under his breath, something about disrespectful brats as he shuffled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor._

 _Both of them looked at each other. Gi pointed at the pack of stickers clutched in his hand, "Stick 'em up,"_

 _"Didn't you just see that I couldn't?"_

 _"'Cus you are short?"_

 _A tick appeared on Yoon's head. He could take jabs at his attitude, he could take insults about his spitfire tongue but never, ever does he let anyone who dissed his height get away with it, "Yah!"_

 _There was a knock at the door, interrupting their little session._

 _"Master Yoon?" came the muffled voice of his most trusted man, his significantly tall trusted man._

 _"Come in," he said, peeling off the moon sticker that had been stuck on his neck post the fall._

 _The gangly, literal sunshine man entered the room, nodding in greeting. His brows furrowed a little when he saw the state of the room, more specifically the bed with its sheets strewn every which way._

 _"You came at a good time Hobi," Yoon said, motioning the other man over._

 _Hearing the 'casual' name, Hobi let the tension ease from his shoulders, a smile curling his lips up._

 _Gi eyed the two men before looking down at his stickers._

 _"How can I be of your service today?" the ginger-headed man questioned playfully, his eyes fixed on the small figure beside his friend's legs._

 _Yoon took the packet of the shiny stickers from Gi's hands "Help us stick them up," He said, motioning for the other man to take off his boots. "Hurry up, it's gonna be dinner time soon and I dun wanna be the subject of Jin's tardiness lecture once again."_

 _Hobi toed off his boots and quickly stood up on the bed, extending his hand to be handed a sticker. He snickered a little, stealing a glance at the shorter man, "Ah, it's pretty high here, right Yoonie?"_

 _Yoon glared at him, "Shut the fuck up before I throw you outta the window," he threatened, harshly placing a sticker in his opened palm._

 _"No cursing Master, eomma said it's a bad-bad thing," Gi piped from where he had been standing quietly, poking the man's side._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"What? The kid's right Yoon," Hobi said, carefully sticking the sticker where the kid told him to, "I swear one of these days noona is gonna wash your mouth with a soap, if Joonie doesn't do so first, that is."_

 _Yoon scoffed, peeling off another sticker and handing it to the other man, "As if, that guy's got a worse mouth than me,"_

 _They continued in the same fashion with Yoon peeling and handing the stickers, Gi guiding where he wanted that particular star or planet to be, taking reference from his picture book while Hobi diligently tried to follow the orders and stick the stickers accordingly._

 _"Ah done!"_

 _The three of them were sitting on the bed, their task completed with 15 minutes still left before the time for dinner. Gi pushed the two men away, making space for him before lying down. He frowned when the stickers didn't glow like it said on the packet._

 _Hobi noticed the frown, "hey, what's wrong?"_

 _"They lied, they don't shine!" Gi complained, his lips pouting out._

 _Hobi chuckled, getting off the bed and closing the curtains and turning off the main light, the room getting dimmer by the second._

 _"Wooow!" Gi gasped out, staring wide-eyed at the shining wonder on his room's ceiling._

 _"You like it?"_

 _"Yeah! Thanks, Master Yoon!"_

 _"Hey! What 'bout me!?"_

"Hobi…"

Gi looked at Yoon who was busy fiddling with the lamp but looked up when he heard him, "Hobi, where is he?"

Yoon smiled at him, just a tilt of his lips, "Take it slow, hm?" He stood up from the bed and moved over to the wardrobe. He opened it and looked inside, pulling out some comfy clothes after a bit of shuffling. "Everything changed after you went away," he began, his voice sounding soft and dulled, "And I'll tell you all about it but first go and take a bath." He handed him the clothes, pulling him towards the bathroom and giving a brief tour of how everything worked.

Gi nodded, "You'll tell me everything, right?" He wanted to make sure. His head was already muddled enough, he wasn't sure of anything now. The only thing he wanted now were answers, he needed them so he would actually get a semblance of what the hell was going around him.

"Yeah, of course, Gi-ah," Yoon said, squeezing his shoulder lightly, "But in time, slow and steady, alright?"

Gi wanted to complain, say something but only nodded dumbly. Yoon nodded back before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

~Fairy Tail~

~2 Days since the Kidnapping~

"Dang it, where the hell could he have gone!?" Natsu yelled, punching a wall.

Happy ran his paw over the other's pink hair, "We will find him Natsu," he said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah Natsu, getting angry wouldn't lead us anywhere," Lucy mumbled from her place on the sidewalk. They had been searching around the whole town since daybreak and now it was nearing dusk. She idly rubbed her hand over her empty belly. In all the stress they hadn't even had time to eat, not like they would've been able to since their teammate was gone- disappeared to who knows where-no clue on his whereabouts.

The whole guild was spread about. Some were near the docks while some were busily searching every nook and cranny, not leaving even a single alley unchecked.

Lucy looked up when she heard the familiar clang of armor, "Erza?"

The requip mage simply shook her head, squashing any hopes that might've sprouted.

Just be alright Gray, please, Lucy thought, prayed, standing up to once again begin their hunt.

Back at the guild, Mira was staring forlornly at the huge cake stowed away in the guild's cooler lacryma. The candles were gone but a big, frosty 'TITANIA' was still there, completely untouched.

TBC

 **Sooo FT are looking for their lost buddy…AAANNNDDD the Blood Reaper people…I'm having way too much fun writing them tbh~ I mean YOONSEOK magawd I can't stop can I? (undrstnd me fellow ARMYs…I just cant staahhpp SOPE IS LIFEU!)**

 **ARMYs, if you wanna read sum Bangtan fics (Am Yoongi stan, pls deal with ma unhealthy adorationg of him (I respect that man, damn)) you can check out my AO3 account (MonXELF_CravingSomeSuga)**

 **Thank you to all the readers, I really appreciate you giving your time to read this bub of mine.**

 **Criticism and comments are always welcome (like dam I lub them)**

 **Bye~**


End file.
